Baby, keep the tip
by Juuuuubbs
Summary: Um romance entre uma dançarina de cabaré e um pistoleiro. Rin e Sesshy. \o/
1. Prólogo

**Baby, keep the tip**

_By: Cupcake \o/

* * *

_Prólogo – Uma noite a menos, uma a mais.

* * *

Era a história de uma prostitua e um pistoleiro. A história de uma cidade. Mas acima de tudo, era um romance.

Tudo se iniciou com a caçada de ouro em direção ao Oeste nos Estados Unidos da América, século XIX.

Era uma cidade pequena, mas ainda assim era motivo de atração a turistas, por suas músicas, jogos e dançarinas. Nada muito diferente de inúmeras cidades espalhadas pelo país. Mas havia uma pequena diferença, o exótico povo que se tinha em volta da cidade, indígenas.

Por mais que turistas aparecessem, a pequena cidade era por demais pacata. Apenas animando-se quando alguma briga acontecia nos Salons. Era quando apareciam os famosos pistoleiros e seus tiroteios.

Três passos para trás e um tiro fatal.

Seguidos de um Martini, é claro.

* * *

_- Marguerita querida, é sua vez de ir ao palco cantar. Sabe como eles gostam de vê-la dançando..._

Uma jovem, sentada, brincava com uma taça ao ouvir o chamado, olhou para cima e sorriu docemente.

_- Claro... apenas vou chamar _Pepper_ e Miss _Baileys.

Fato interessante sobre estes "nomes". Todas as dançarinas recebiam seus nomes de acordo com suas bebidas favoritas, assim como por causa de suas histórias. Mas voltando a narrativa.

A jovem levantou-se e ajeitou o empoeirado vestido esverdeado. Olhou-se no espelho e forçou um animado e sedutor sorriso, se é que tal sorriso existe.

Saiu do pequeno quartinho e andou para fora do Salom, encontrando duas moças a fofocar. Ambas belíssimas, uma trajando um vestido vinho e a outra um rosa desbotado.

Fumavam. 

_- Então é ai que as senhoritas se escondem?_

_- Como nos esconderíamos na rua, Marguerita? –_ A jovem de vestido cor de vinho respondeu debochadamente.

_- Ué, eu mal posso sair na rua, logo, o melhor esconderijo seria na rua. Mas enfim, está na hora do pequeno show, vamos? _–

Respondeu calmamente, sorrindo.

_- Marguerita, você ficou sabendo quem vai passar pela cidade?_

_- Não Miss _Baileys_... Alguém importante, presumo eu._

_- Para a senhorita, sim. Seu irmão está voltando._

A jovem de vestido rosa desbotado não esperava que a de verde parasse de supetão. 

_- Co-como assim?_

Miss _Baileys _sorriu calmamente. 

_- Me disseram que ele está viajando com um grupo e que vão passar para se abastecer pela região._

_- Chega de papo, senhoritas. Está na hora. – _Uma mulher de idade havia aparecido em frente ao trio, e neste exato momento empurravam elas para cima do palco.

Em uma balada animada, o pequeno trio dançava com as barras de vestidos em mãos, com toda a atenção voltada a seus sedutores movimentos.

Tornando o dia, já quente, escaldante.

Os jogadores de pôquer pareciam enfeitiçados, e as bebidas pareciam perder gosto. Todo o cenário tinham um quê de embriagante. Era uma cena já conhecida. Era sempre assim, até a noite cair. Danças, bebidas, jogos e propostas indecentes.

Mas assim que todos caiam no sono, as dançarinas de cabaré saiam dos braços sujos que teimavam em abraçá-las e ficavam na varanda do Salom, conversando.

Marguerita apareceu na soleira da porta e encontrou _Pepper _e Miss _Baileys_ conversando baixamente. 

_- Decidiu juntar-se a nós, Marguerita?_

_- Sim, aquele Jack ronca demais. Me deixou irritada._

Elas riram. Estavam se acostumado com aquela vida, e já começaram a se divertir nela. Encontrar os pequenos prazeres.

A moça do vestido esverdeado acendeu um cigarro. 

_- Não acham meio triste a gente não conhecer nada sobre ninguém?_

Pronunciou-se a jovem de vestido rosa desbotado. 

_- Eu acho melhor, assim a gente não se apega a ninguém. Acredito que seja melhor que não exista um envolvimento emocional._

Por mais ácida que a mulher de vestido cor de vinho fosse, ela ainda assim conseguia conversar sem machucar ninguém.

Sorrindo, a jovem do vestido esverdeado entreabriu os lábios para dar livre passagem para a fumaça do fumo e para suas palavras. 

_- Alias, Miss _Baileys_, como a senhorita sabia que meu irmão vinha pra cá sem saber que eu tinha um irmão? _– Ela virou-se para encarar a moça de vestido rosa desbotado. 

_- Ouvi Kaede conversando com uma outra mulher._

O silencio tomou conta da noite, mas não um silencio desconfortável, mas que as preenchia. Mal elas sabiam que o ritual de encontrar-se após noites cansativos havia iniciado-se. Elas finalmente haviam iniciado amizades.

Elas finalmente haviam iniciado um romance.

* * *

**Então galera... essa é apenas uma idéia inicial de um romance entre uma dançarina de cabaré e um pistoleiro, gostaria da opiniões e sugestões. Enfim... como é ainda uma idéia inicial, eu posso demorar pra postar, desculpem-me.**

**Sobre as outras fics, calma que eu logo logo posto, só faltam uns toques finais, ok?**

**Enfim... até um próximo capitulol!  
**


	2. Do you remember?

**Baby, keep the tip**

_By: Cupcake \o/

* * *

_

Capitulo 1 - Do you remember?

* * *

Era um sábado chuvoso.

A cidade permanecia silenciosa. Como se estivesse sendo banhada depois de muitos dias. Estava escuro.

As pessoas não se aventuravam a sair de suas moradias para apenas ver o céu negro ou sentir o cheiro da terra molhada. Tinham mais o que fazer.

Entretanto, o Salom parecia que nunca perdia a vida.

Por mais que muitos homens não estivessem jogando ou bebendo, ainda existia música.

Um trio de mulheres, muito peculiar, se sobressaia daquele antro de depravações. Suas poses coquetes, mantinham-se serias, como se um segredo muito grande estivesse sendo revelado.

Não se entretinham com a dança de suas colegas, apenas com a silenciosa conversa de seus olhares. E com suas bebidas, claro.

_- Uma dose _Pepper_, uma _Marguerita_ e um senhor mandou um _Martine_, para a senhorita._

A terceira jovem, com o negro cabelo preso, pareceu murchar em sua cadeira. Suspirou pesadamente e, ao se virar, acenou sedutoramente para o homem.

_- Será que não entendem que me chamam de _Baileys_, por que eu gosto de tomar _Baileys_? Acredito que seja um pouco obvio._

Criticou ela exasperada.

_- Talvez seja bom mudar um pouquinho... Alias, sacie minha curiosidade, por que o _Miss _em frente ao _Baileys_?_

A moça bebendo calmamente a Marguerita perguntou, escondendo o tom curioso com sua habitual serenidade.

_- Nossa querida Miss _Baileys_ aqui é de família nobre escocesa, logo é de se entender o porquê é tão apaixonada por _Baileys_, sendo uma bebida própria de seu país._

A mais velha respondera após deliciar-se com sua dose de Vodka Pepper. Não se importou com o tom avermelhado que tomou conta do rosto de Miss _Baileys._

_- Então por que a senhorita veio para cá trabalhar como "dançarina" de cabaré?_

Antes de ter sua resposta , o senhor que pagara o Martini para a terceira jovem se aproximou, levando-a para um dos cantos do Salom.

_- Miss _Baileys_, nã... alias, Kagome não gosta de falar sobre isso... Aparentemente a família dela tinha muito dinheiro, mas perdeu por um estranho fato. Então a mandaram para cá com fins de conseguir terras nessa corrida para o Ouro, mas ela ficou sem dinheiro e fora esquecida..._

_- Então os familiares dela nem se preocupam com o que aconteceu com a filha deles?_

_- Nem um pouco, parece que foi até uma boa coisa, já que era uma boca a menos para alimentar._

Marguerita pareceu desconfortável com tantas informações que Pepper soltava despreocupadamente.

_- Já era hora de alguém mais saber disso. Ela mal agüenta sozinha. Kagome tenta parecer forte com tudo isso, mas todas as noites ela acaba tendo alguns ataques de histeria e pânico._

O olhar de Pepper estava focado na janela, na chuva. Não se preocupava muito com a expressão de Marguerita.

_- É bom nos unirmos antes que a gente acabe por se perder em meio a tantas tentações._

Sem esperar uma resposta, Pepper levantou-se para cantar uma música animada.

Ela sim era uma mulher forte.

Mesmo sendo ácida como era, Marguerita a admirava. Porém, o som do baralho, das fichas e da madeira se chocando contra o chão, chamou a atenção de todos.

Um dos pouquíssimos jogadores de pôquer havia se levantado e virado a mesa com seu movimento.

_- De novo você esta se metendo com Miss _Baileys_?_

_- Ela não é propriedade privada. Ou será que ela anda com uma placa escrito o teu nome, Peter?_

Ambos sacaram suas pistolas.

_- Senhores... não vamos brigar, por favor..._

_- Calada._

Na tentativa de intervir, _Baileys_ fora empurrada para o canto do Salom, e os dois homens saíram, posicionando-se no meio da rua.

Ainda chovia.

E o som dos tiros e de um corpo caindo sobre a lama despertou a cidade. O homem chamado Peter fora levado para um local seco, onde um médico aguardava. Tudo foi inútil.

O homem da capa negra ganhara novamente. E rindo-se, voltou para o Salom, onde seus braços molhados se encontraram com a cintura de Miss _Baileys_, mas se preferir, com a cintura de Kagome.

Fingindo-se animada, a jovem ria sedutoramente para o homem, que pouco depois a seguiu escada a cima.

O Salom voltou à calmaria, onde _Pepper _voltou para o lado de _Marguerita_.

_- Bom, a história de Miss _Baileys_ já fora contada... agora é a sua vez, _Pepper_._

_- A senhorita é muito apressadinha, senhorita _Marguerita.

* * *

**Boooooom... ta ai o primeiro capitulo, agradeço a Pamela-chan (posso te chamar assim?) pela review. Me animou a continuar...**

**Enfim... não tem previsão de segundo capitulo, mas provavelmente eu não vou me demorar.**

**Beijos!**


	3. I do

**Baby, keep the tip**

_By: Cupcake \o/

* * *

_

Capitulo 2 – I do.

* * *

Continuava a chover.

E a noite era, de fato, belíssima. Porém, o clima não era um dos melhores, afinal, a notícia da morte de Peter correu a cidade. Mais um homem, um bom homem, morreu por causa de uma dançarina.

O Salom fechou mais cedo aquela noite.

Vendo a chuva cair, estavam as nossas conhecidas, e queridas, dançarinas. Kagome escondia o rosto vermelho, com a maquiagem borrada, por entre as mãos. _Marguerita_, sentada no parapeito da varanda, cantava uma triste canção, enquanto _Pepper_, apenas tentava abraçar Kagome.

_- Querida... você não podia ter feito nada... _– Falava a mulher calma e baixamente.

Os soluços de _Baileys_ preenchiam a escura noite. Mas o que se podia fazer em tal situação? Apenas lamentar e fazer promessas impossíveis, pois sair daquela vida ou brigar por seus direitos era mais difícil do que se imaginava e a maioria daquelas mulheres não tinha forças para tal.

Não me entendam mal, mas em meio a tudo o que acontecia, elas já eram fortes o suficiente para encarar a "vida fácil", que nada tinha de fácil. Kagome não tinha forças para responder _Pepper_, ou falar de qualquer forma. Na realidade, nunca chorou tanto por alguém que morreu em duelos naquela cidade, mas Peter era diferente, estava realmente apaixonada... mesmo não sendo "permitido". Ele era diferente e faziam mais do que sexo naquela imunda cama... passavam noites acordados apenas conversando.

Ele era interessante.

Porém ninguém nunca saberia daquilo. Nem mesmos aquelas duas que podia chamar de amigas, mesmo não as conhecendo tão bem. De forma distinta, as três queriam sair dali. Aventuras, romances... por que isso parecia ser apenas possível nos livros? Conhecer o mundo, sua cultura, seu povo.

Não choravam por um homem.

Choravam por seus destinos.

Mesmo sendo suas – péssimas – escolhas se perguntassem agora se fariam tudo de novo, diriam não. Teriam se rebelado, fugido para outros locais, trabalhariam de maneira digna.

Mas não se conheceriam.

Não viveriam o real romance.

O ápice de suas vidas estava para chegar e o som dos cavalos a correr se espalhavam pelas estradas. Elas apenas não conseguiam escutar por causa da chuva. Por causa de suas próprias tormentas.

_- Okay... temos que animar essa noite de alguma maneira. –_ A voz da jovem de vestido esverdeado começou. – _Ficar lamentando apenas piora as coisas._

_- E qual é a sua grande idéia, _Marguerita_? – _Perguntou a de vestido vinho friamente.

_- Marguerita hoje não. Rin, prazer. – _Um sorriso se formou nos lábios rosados da pálida garota. _– Agora temos Kagome, Rin e...?_

O som do choro havia cessado, o que fez com que _Pepper_ soltasse Kagome, e sorrisse de forma verdadeira, pela primeira vez, para Rin.

_- Sangô. Acho que chegou a minha vez?_

_- Nunca ouvi a sua história, Sangô... _– A jovem de vestido rosa desbotado se pronunciou pela primeira vez na noite.

_- Bom, chegou a hora então... – _A morena suspirou profundamente e continuou. – _Eu nasci no Império Russo. Mas enquanto crescia, sucessivas guerras e conflitos se iniciaram no meu país fazendo com que minha família fugisse para cá. Eu ainda era bem pequena, mas...-_

Foram interrompidas por um som alto vindo de dentro e, segundos depois, a porta abrindo.

_- Kaede caiu da escada, uma de vocês vá buscar ajuda. – _A mulher, percebendo o silencio das três, realmente se irritou. _– AGORA!_

Sabendo que _Pepper_ provavelmente estava num momento vulnerável e que Miss _Baileys _havia acabado de se recuperar de lágrimas convulsivas, _Marguerita_ saiu correndo de forma desengonçada pela cidade. Sua barra cheia de lama não se preocupou com as jovens as suas costas correndo para acudir a senhora nos pés da escada.

Em meia hora a cidade parecia ter criado vida em meio à tão tempestuosa noite. Mesmo muitas mulheres serem contra o estabelecimento, a senhora era uma cidadã exemplar e extremamente querida. E também, nem sempre fora dona de um cabaré.

_Marguerita _chegara encharcada e enlameada com o médico da cidade, todas as dançarinas e músicos estavam à porta do quarto da senhora. Mesmo sendo rígida e rude por muitas vezes, ela era muito querida por todos que trabalhavam e freqüentavam o Salom. Naquela viva e silenciosa cidade, o som do impacto de sapatos contra a madeira parecia ecoar por todo o local, nem a chuva parecia continuar.

Sussurros preencheram a madrugada e atiçaram a curiosidade de todos sentados no Salom, enquanto para o resto da cidade era sinal de que era hora de dormir e tudo seria explicado pela manhã. O ar ia ficando cada vez mais denso à medida que os segundos passavam. Se eles eram apegados a alguma coisa, era aquela senhora... que era a segunda mãe da maioria das pessoas ali.

As informações daquela noite não seriam apenas sobre _Pepper._

Uma mulher, porte sério, uma das dançarinas que estava na cidade há muitos anos. _Absinth_, já não era considerada uma dançarina, mas braço direito de Kaede, porém seu efeito nos homens nunca passou.

_- Kaede esta extremamente fraca, mas ficará melhor. O médico ainda não sabe o que fez com que ela caísse, mas ele se empenhara em descobrir. – _Sua voz era fria. – _Ficarem parados aqui em baixo em nada vai ajudar. Vão descansar por que amanhã trabalharemos normalmente._

Tudo havia acontecido de forma rápida, mas parecia uma eternidade. Ainda chocadas com o que havia acontecido, o trio decidiu terminar aquela conversa na manhã seguinte, depois de verem Kaede.

A manhã passou calma, de quando em quando as dançarinas visitavam Kaede, mas em sua total maioria elas limpavam o estabelecimento. Era domingo e a população masculina descansaria, pelo menos até a noite. Apenas uma noite tranqüila no Salom, sem duelos, por favor.

Uma jovem de vestido esverdeado arrumava o quarto da senhora deitada. Sorria, mas sua mente estava tão mais longe daquele quarto. Seu irmão estava chegando... Há quanto tempo não o via? E ele iria para lá? Uma cidade que um dos maiores acontecimentos era a queda de uma mulher da escada... olhou para a mesma costurando e teve certeza de seus sentimentos de saudade. Mas saudade de algo que nunca tivera...

-_ Aventuras... –_ Sussurrou para si mesma, como um complemento a seus pensamentos.

_- O que disse, querida?_

Ela parecia uma daquelas avós gentis, que sempre comprava chocolates para as crianças, tão diferente daquela dona de Salom, ex-dançarina de cabaré.

_- Nada... estava apenas pensando alto. –_ A morena sorriu graciosamente para Kaede.

Virou-se para sair e ajudar na arrumação do Salom e dos quartos, mas escutou novamente a voz calma da senhora.

_- Esta preocupada pela chegada de seu irmão?_

_- Um pouco, mas ainda assim feliz. Ver alguém conhecido depois de meses é bom._

_- Imagino que sim... –_Kaede falou mais para si do que para a jovem a sua frente. – _Agora vá ajudar suas colegas._

Saiu do quarto e encontrou-se com _Absinth_. Nunca conversaram e _Marguerita_ não era a maior fã da frieza da mulher a sua frente. Mas nunca se pronunciava, pois imaginava haver imensos motivos para fazê-la tão _inatingível_ assim.

_- Peça para _Pepper_ gerenciar o Salom, ficarei com Kaede até ela melhorar. –_ A falta de emoção em sua voz chegava a dar arrepios em Rin.

Sorrindo, a jovem acenou positivamente com a cabeça e saiu em direção ao andar debaixo, onde um multirão para a limpeza se organizava.

_- _Absinth, _pediu-me para avisá-los que nos próximos dias _Pepper_ irá gerenciar o Salom, até Kaede melhorar. _– Disse a pequenina até se prostrar ao lado do tocador de piano, que ajudava a dar as tarefas do dia.

_- E por que _Pepper?_ – _Ouvia os sussurros. – _Ela não está aqui há tanto tempo assim..._

Tentando acalmar a diversidade de mulheres a sua frente, o pianista, deu para Sangô uma tarefa que a afastasse de tantos hormônios a flor da pele.

A mulher do vestido cor de vinho subiu frustrada para o andar superior. Se trocaria para a limpeza presa nos questionamentos em relação à escolha de Kikyo. Realmente, não trabalhava lá a tanto tempo, mesmo estando na cidade por anos. Olhando pela janela de seu quarto, observou o "acampamento" que os nativos foram obrigados a se mudar.

Também tinha saudades.

Balançou a cabeça fervorosamente. Já havia esquecido aquilo, já havia superado. Fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, ao reabri-los deparou-se com um vestido rosa desbotado e um esverdeado.

_- Viemos ajudá-la. – _Falou Kagome sorrindo para a moça.

Mas o sorriso das duas não despertou estímulos em seus músculos faciais. Havia se exposto muito, não sabia se queria mais. Seus olhos focaram uma ultima vez a reserva indígena, a lama, e os raios de sol.

Quente.

* * *

Estavam exaustas.

Enquanto as outras dançarinas limpavam o salão, o bar, os banheiros, o trio ficou com ou quartos, o que de longe eram os mais bagunçados. Lavaram lençóis, arrumaram camas, chão, tudo. Precisavam distrair suas mentes.

_Pepper_ era a ultima a se trocar, estava zonza com tantos pensamentos. Tinha que designar tarefas, sufocar a saudade e as magoas ainda abertas. _Marguerita _eMiss_ Baileys _estavam muito bem acomodadasna cama de Sangô. A mesma sentia os olhares queimarem em suas costas, suspirou e virou-se para as duas.

_- Bom, minha família perdeu muito dinheiro, viemos para cá e eles me "perderam" na estação. Fiz amizade com um índio e a tribo dele cuidou de mim, até eu decidir o que fazer da minha vida. – _Falou rápida e rispidamente. _– Detalhes eu não me permito recordar._

Voltou-se de costas para elas e terminou de se arrumar focando sua própria face no espelho.

Sem esperar nenhum tipo de resposta, saiu apressada do quarto, indo distribuir a ordem de músicas e de dançarinas da noite. Havia mudado toda a seqüência, inovar deveria ser uma coisa boa, certo?

Rin e Kagome não se demoraram a segui-la, não sem trocar um estranho e incomodo olhar. Todas haviam sofrido, perdido tudo, mas aquela raiva contida no olhar de Sangô as deixou intrigadas. Algo a mais havia acontecido, além da perda total da família e dos sonhos.

* * *

A música animada invadia a todos os lugares. Tentavam não pensar no acontecimento da noite passada. Fora um susto para todos, mas o show deveria continuar.

Sangô dançou apenas algumas músicas, assim como Kikyou fazia, conseguindo gerenciar tudo em completa paz. Não tinha fé em si mesma, mas conseguiu. Rejeitou todos os convites para drinks e ficou, de certa forma, aliviada por não ter que aceitar.

_- Então... a senhorita não dança? – _Ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- _No momento eu estou cuidando de coisas mais importantes. _– Respondeu se virando.

Não esperava encontrar uma face desconhecida. Alias, nem reparou que a voz tinha um tom diferente, carregado levemente por um sotaque.

-_ Então a senhorita apenas esta cuidando de tudo... não pode aceitar nem ao menos um drink? – _Ele continuou, se sentando ao seu lado no bar.

Iria lhe responder com um educado e gentil não, mas tinha que dar o braço a torcer, o rapaz era realmente belo.

_- Maninho? – _Ouviu a voz de Rin e o sorriso de ambos morreram.

O moreno se virou e sorriu abertamente. Levantou-se e abraçou a pequenina.

_- Senti sua falta, Rin.

* * *

_

**Capitulo demorado, mas até que compridinho, vai...**

**Demorei pelos mesmos motivos da "A Melhor Forma", mas essa fic tem um problema, talvez não seja tããão planejada como as outras... o que não significa que vou desistir ou nunca mais continuar... enfim...**

**Não sei se a escrita mudou, mas se mudou e ficou horrível, pelo amoooor, me falem. **

**O titulo desse cap. é a resposta pro anterior... e... quem sabe logo logo eu posto... ando meio inspirada. xD**

**Enfiiim...!**


	4. I look back

**Baby, keep the tip**

_By: Cupcake \o/

* * *

_

Capitulo 3 – I look back.

* * *

A noite avançava lentamente.

Mas talvez fosse o abraço que durava uma eternidade. Era quente, cheio de suor e com um estranho gosto de estrada. Focou os olhos azuis uma ultima vez até sair para o andar de cima, rindo de si mesma. Pela primeira vez em meses estava feliz naquele lugar, tinha alguém ali, mais do que um simples amigo. Ele era, afinal de contas, seu companheiro, mesmo estando separados por alguns anos e por inúmeros quilômetros.

Entrou no quarto de Kaede.

Seu sorriso nunca fora tão verdadeiro como naquele momento, além de rever seu irmão, via que a senhora estava sentada na cama, conversando alegremente com Kikyou. Ambas cortaram a conversa, e a encararam. Kaede abriu um grandioso sorriso, coisa que raramente acontecia, e a jovem ao seu lado apenas acenou com a cabeça, um pequenino sorriso.

_- Ele já chegou, certo? – _Ela se pronunciou calmamente.

A jovem acenou a cabeça de forma entusiasmada e, segurando a barra do vestido esverdeado, correu até a senhora e a abraçou.

_- Amanha você poderá tirar o dia de folga, mostrar a ele a cidade... se assim quiser, é claro. – _A fria dançarina, _Absinth_, falou.

Dava tapinhas amigáveis no ombro da jovem, fazendo com que ela afrouxasse o abraço. Rin estava radiante, tanto que não percebeu que havia se despedido e já descia as escadas. Estava extasiada, estava feliz. Seu irmão estava ali, próximo a ela. Quando chegou nos pés da escada, tudo pareceu em câmera lenta. A música se tornou mais lenta e todos estavam voltados a porta, que acabou de ser chutada. A última coisa que Sangô e Rin perceberam, foi o sorriso do moreno no meio do salão.

Ele**s** eram lindo**s**.

Três morenos belíssimos vinham atrás de um mestiço e de um youkai. Ah sim, aquilo ainda existia. Mesmo que fossem caçados e foras-da-lei, eles ainda existiam, como os índios. Sentaram-se na mesa que ficava no canto, a que tinha a pior iluminação de todas.

Tão misteriosos.

O youkai trocou um olhar significativo com o moreno próximo à escada, e antes do mesmo se juntar a eles, se aproximou da moça do vestido esverdeado.

O _Salom _ganhou vida novamente.

_- Miroku, se quiser amanha podemos passar o dia juntos. – _Falava a jovem animada, tentando esquecer a visão. _– Temos tanto a conversar!_

Ele sorriu e a abraçou novamente.

-_ Veremos, tenho alguns trabalhos por aqui, mas no final da noite te darei uma resposta. _

E antes de Rin conseguir falar qualquer coisa, ele a beijou na testa e se afastou rapidamente. O sorriso dela morreu, alguma coisa estava bem estranha. Sentiu uma mão lhe puxando e sorriu novamente.

_- Vamos Jack?_

Com uma resposta positiva, a jovem dançou algumas poucas músicas com eles, até subirem. Não percebeu que todas as moças que se aproximavam do estranho grupo eram rejeitadas. Todas menos Sangô com as bebidas. Afinal, bebidas e negócios era algo com extrema ligação e importância.

Brigas não aconteceram.

Os homens da cidade haviam perdido a masculinidade ao ver o estranho grupo se aproximar, fazendo com que os hormônios continuassem conservados e não controlados pelo álcool e pelas tentações em forma de danças e músicas. E, pouco a pouco, o _Salom_ foi perdendo a vida novamente. As diversas dançarinas foram dormir (muitas desacompanhadas) enquanto outras desciam para ajudar a arrumar os copos e baralhos espalhados pelo vasto salão. E o misterioso grupo continuava por lá.

Sombrios.

O _Salom_ parecia silencioso, mesmo com a conversa baixa dos homens. E naquele ofuscador ambiente, os passos de uma jovem foram abafados. Ela sorria feliz. O esverdeado vestido se arrastava no sujo chão do salão e se dirigia para o exterior do mesmo. Queria sentar-se no parapeito da varanda e gozar de sua alegria ao ter o amado irmão de volta. Ele parecia saudável e bem, não é? Mas o que fazia com que aqueles homens?

Tantas perguntas.

Nenhuma resposta.

E seu desejo foi apagado ao perceber que alguém já se sentava em seu lugar favorito. O belíssimo youkai.

_- Então a senhorita é a irmã de Miroku?_

A voz dele era hipnotizadora, assim como sua aparência exótica. Tão envolvente.

Acenou positivamente.

Ele parecia não encará-la, mas sim o céu estrelado sobre eles. Seus olhos pareciam mortos e, ainda assim, enigmáticos. O que atiçou a curiosidade da pequena.

_- Não imaginei que a querida irmã dele tivesse um trabalho tão sujo. _– Continuou ele calmo. – _Se vender por dinheiro..._

Ele mais parecia divagar do que realmente falar com ela. Fez com que Rin se sentisse menor que uma barata, e mais suja também. Mas o que deveria fazer para proteger seu único irmão?

_- Ah... eu não me importo em me tornar tão suja para ver o sucesso ou felicidade de Miroku. – _Respondeu ela serenamente. – _Ele merece o melhor e se pra conseguir isso eu precise me rebaixar a esse ponto, eu não me importo._

Não percebeu que ele a olhou de relance. Notou o porte nobre dela e a sinceridade em sua voz. Era um motivo louvável, mas que não tirava a mancha que ela parecia ter. Sem falar absolutamente nada, se levantou e entrou para o _Salom_, a deixando se afogar dentro do profundo poço em que a jogou.

Miroku merecia ficar com a irmã.

Pelo menos por um dia.

Minutos depois o misterioso grupo saiu do estabelecimento, guiado por aquele mesmo youkai. Pararam por alguns segundos, esperando o moreno dar as noticias para a bela dançarina de vestido esverdeado.

_- Passarei aqui pela manhã, assim poderemos conversar melhor. – _Falou sem esconder a animação. E, beijando-a na testa, se afastou.

_E da forma que vieram, se afastaram. Sem deixar rastros._

_A morena pode se sentar no parapeito e acender o cigarro. Logo, outras duas dançarinas de aproximaram da varanda e encararam por segundos a figura tranqüila de Rin._

- Precisamos terminar o ciclo, não acha? _– Perguntou Sangô sem se prolongar._

- Sim. – _Sussurrou a morena. – _Minha família é inglesa, não era muito rica mas encontrou uma forma de conseguir maiores riquezas vindo para cá. E no começo nós realmente ganhamos muito dinheiro, mas minha mãe começou a se enamorar com um rapaz da cidade e o meu pai os pegou juntos. Matou minha mãe e o amante, depois cometeu suicídio.

_Se aquilo fosse um filme, os sons de pianos seriam ouvidos, como seriam nas típicas cenas tristes. Assim como seriam ouvidos no contar de histórias da dupla de mulheres a sua frente._

- Faltavam algum anos de estudos para meu irmão finalizar e eu o mandei para uma cidade longe, onde tinham moradia e ótimas escolas. Tive que começar a trabalhar nas mais diversas coisas para continuar pagando até que cheguei aqui. Ele deve ter terminado os estudos a pouco tempo e me mandou uma carta dizendo que vinha me visitar. – _Sorriu de forma decepcionada. – _Apenas não esperava estar trabalhando nisso quando ele me visse.

_Mesmo não querendo admitir, as pequenas palavras daquele youkai feriram o que restava de seu orgulho. Se sentia um animal sujo e primitivo ao olhar âmbar dele, mas pelo menos tinha o doce abraço de Kagome e a bronca energética de Sangô, que teimavam em chamá-la para a realidade e que, para elas, a jovem não era nem um pouco suja e primitiva.

* * *

_

**Não curti muito o cap. mas deve ser por que eu to numa fase meio estranha... Alias, eu sei que foi curto, mas não me matem por isso.  
**

**Mas enfim, finalmente vamos começar a história! Passado desvendado e agora é hora de encarar o futuro e o presente! (me senti extremamente estranha escrevendo isso agora...)**

**E toda a realidade que conhecemos ira mudar agora, para melhor espero!**

**Ahh! To escrevendo fic nova, assim que postar o 11º cap. de A Melhor Forma, vou postar o primeiro capitulo dela... me ajudem com um titulo? Ah... é Sesshy e Rin (estranhamente não me canso desse casal ._.)**

**Bom, reviews com xingamentos, ameaças de morte, ou com adjetivos felizes ou um simplesmente "continua" são super bem vindos, apreciados e respondidos se possível.**

**Valeu pelas reviews, que estão sempre me deixando super feliz!**

**Beijos galera e até mais! (me senti tanto uma apresentadora de programa infantil agora ._.)**


	5. Dirt

**Baby, keep the tip**

_By: Cupcake \o/

* * *

_

Capitulo 4 – Dirt.

* * *

Era estranho.

De fato.

Acordou pensando naquele insensível. Não, não eram pensamentos bons ou construtivos, mas cheios de magoas. Afinal, prostitutas também tinham sentimentos, não é? Se bem que no momento não gostaria de tê-los. Não sabia como encarar seu irmão naquele dia... será que ele também a via como baixa e suja? Como uma barata sem sentimentos? Não...

Ele era diferente.

Miroku sempre foi um garoto diferente. Sempre foi muito calado e retraído na infância, mas, após a morte de seus pais, ele mudou. Calou todos os sentimentos dentro de si e simplesmente passou a "apreciar a vida". Criou a lenda de sua mão amaldiçoada, e simplesmente pareceu se afastar de tudo real. A tragédia estragou sua vida. O traumatizou de maneiras inimagináveis, ao menos Rin sempre esteve em sua vida... sempre tão doce.

Levantou-se da cama.

E ao invés de pegar o mesmo vestido esverdeado surrado, optou por um que guardava há muito tempo consigo. Era um claro vestido, muito bem conservado. Lembrava-lhe da sua antiga pureza e não tinha o porquê usá-lo ali... apenas o tinha por querer se segurar em um passado incerto. Mas aquela vida era sua maior incerteza. E, afinal de contas, o que apenas importava era a felicidade de Miroku e ponto final.

Desceu as escadas.

Ele sorria e, aqueles olhos azuis, fizeram com que a mente de Rin se esquecesse dos insultos da noite passada. Estava feliz com seu irmão novamente próximo a si. Sorria também, estava finalmente feliz. E, sem perceber os olhares calmos de suas amigas, saiu para a cidade.

O sol era picante.

Porém, não notava. Andaram pela cidade, braços entrelaçados, travando uma animada conversa sobre a vida de Miroku. Ele havia terminado seus estudos e se preparava para a vida fora do mundo dos livros. Sentaram-se em um restaurante. Um brilho sério tomou o olhar dele.

Ela estremeceu.

_- Rin... precisamos falar sobre o seu trabalho. – _A voz dele era calma.

_- E o que tem ele? – _Ela respondeu com um ar mais sério.

Teria ele nojo dela também?

_- Eu apenas não acho certo a irmã de um engenheiro* trabalhar num bordel. _

Ela era motivo de vergonha para ele? Depois de tudo o que fez? Tudo o que agüentou para vê-lo bem, estruturado e feliz e ele a olhava daquela forma?

_- Não me entenda mal, Rin-chan... - _Ele suspirou. – _Eu sei que não faz isso por que gosta e que só quer a minha felicidade... mas logo eu vou poder cuidar de você e, para ser sincero, não é prazeroso escutar o quanto meus colegas pagariam para ter uma noite contigo._

Ela se levantou enfurecida.

Sabia que os motivos dele eram validos, e ela era motivo de humilhação para ele, então por que ele ainda continuava a sua frente, calmo? Deveria gritar com ela, ou simplesmente nunca mais ter aparecido, mas era tudo tão mais difícil assim.

_- Eu lhe peço desculpas pela vergonha que eu provavelmente faço você passar, mas eu estou muito bem aqui. Tenho pessoas que gostam de mim, ótimas amigas que se tornaram minha família e que não me julgam por um trabalho. E eu simplesmente não vou ficar sentada sem fazer nada enquanto escuto a pessoa que eu mais amo me rebaixando assim._

Talvez ela tivesse entendido tudo errado, mas era teimosa e estava visivelmente perturbada pela noite passada. Tirou algum dinheiro de sua bolsa e o deixou sobre a mesa. Se virou para ele, com os olhos de chocolate brilhando com uma implacável fúria.

_- É melhor que parta logo, assim você se poupara de ver o estado deplorável desta Rin._

E sem esperar qualquer movimento ou resposta dele, saiu pisando fundo. Passaram segundos até ele tomar conta de si e correr atrás da pequenina menina que se confundia no meio da multidão de trabalhadores. Estranhamente, naquela cidade haviam poucas mulheres donas-de-casa, talvez aquela cidade foi fundada apenas para acampamento de trabalhadores de uma mina nas redondezas.

_- Rin! _– Segurou no pulso da garota e seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os castanhos dela, marejados. – _Me desculpe... eu não quis dizer aquelas coisa._

_- Não... você quis sim. E por mais que você considere um trabalho sujo, eu tenho orgulho de ao menos fazer alguma coisa, por mais baixo que seja. Eu nunca me importei em fazer cosias degradantes só pra te ver feliz, nunca me arrependi até esse momento. É mais importante pra mim ver um sorriso no seu rosto do que trabalhar num Salom, ou bordel, o que quer que seja! – _A voz dela saiu exasperada. – _Eu prometi isso pra mamãe e papai. Prometi que faria de tudo só pra te ver fora daquela falsidade em que você vivia, então se realmente me acha suja é melhor ir embora e se esquecer que tem uma irmã._

Ele a puxou.

A abraçando.

_- Eu te amo, Rin... E, por mais que eu desaprove o seu trabalho, eu não tenho nojo de você ou te acho suja... –_ Vendo que ela não mais tremia de raiva, a soltou. – _Apenas acho que deveria ter arrumado um emprego melhor._

Ela virou o rosto vermelho pelas lágrimas.

_- Porém nenhum emprego paga melhor do que este. – _Falou seca.

_- Anime-se maninha, e, por favor, vamos terminar nosso almoço. – _Falou entrelaçando a pequena mão dela em seu braço. – _Não falarei mais sobre isso._

A puxou até o pequena mesa em que estavam minutos antes e se sentaram. Ela estava calada e com um olhar distante, enquanto ele sorria sem graça.

_- Hum... bonita aquela mulher. – _Sussurrou para si mesmo ao olhar um vestido vinho se aproximando dos limites da cidade. – _Mas tão séria..._

_- Pode esquecer, Miroku. – _Rin finalmente se pronunciou calmamente. – _Pepper seria demais pra você... E também, esta atarefada demais pra perceber em você... _

_- Que isso, maninha... ela não resistiria a mim. _– Ao ouvir uma gostosa gargalhada da mulher a sua frente, sorriu também.

_- Bom... vá em frente, apenas saiba que ela não ira se apegar a você. – _Rin disse lançando uma piscadela para o irmão. – _Afinal, ela apenas não esta dançando por que tem que tomar conta do Salom enquanto Kaede não melhora._

_- Veremos._

A conversa prosseguiu animada.

Mas Rin refletia em tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida, todas as suas escolhas. Ela realmente era errada por ter escolhido aquele caminho? Será que todos a viam com maus olhos, a viam suja? A percebiam como uma pequena... nem queria imaginar os comentários que corriam na cidade sobre a sua pessoa. Era tão impura assim? Por vezes imaginava como seria sua vida se tivesse entrado para a igreja e arrastado Miroku junto de si. Porém ambos abominavam religião

_- Você ainda não me disse o motivo da sua viagem... sei que não veio aqui só para me ver. – _Ela falou calmamente enquanto passava o guardanapo sobre seus lábios.

_- Me ofereceram um trabalho na mina próxima a cidade. E como eu não tinha como vir, eu peguei carona com aquele grupo._

_- Mas eles me parecem tão... estranhos. – _A voz dela parecia mais apreensiva diante a face pensativa dele.

_- Eles não são as melhores pessoas, mas era o jeito mais rápido de chegar aqui. E eu preciso pagar com alguns pequenos serviços, por isso ainda tenho que ficar com eles._

_- E o que eles querem que você faça? – _Ela sussurrou se aproximando dele, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. Era extremamente curiosa.

_- Isso eu já não posso dizer. – _Ele respondeu com um enigmático sorriso no rosto.

Não tocaram mais naquele assunto pelo resto do dia. Conversaram sobre inúmeras coisas da vida dele, os planos futuros e também conversaram brevemente sobre a vida dela. Depois daquela tarde, ela se sentia mais reservada em relação a sua escolha, se sentia triste. Tudo bem aquele youkai chamá-la de baixa, mas saber que seu irmão provavelmente pensava assim lhe cortava o coração. Se arrependia profundamente por trabalhar com dança, bebidas e homens, mas não se arrependia de ter dado a melhor educação que seu irmão podia sonhar. Despediram-se no inicio do anoitecer, ele tinha algumas coisas a resolver com aquele estranho grupo e ela estava louca para conversar com_ Pepper _e Miss _Baileys_, elas a entendiam. Porém, não tinha coragem de entrar no _Salom_.

Sentou-se no parapeito.

E, ouvindo o farfalhar de um vestido, desviou seu olhar da lua e se concentrou na figura calma de Sangô e seu costumeiro vestido vinho.

_- Escapou da arrumação de tarde? – _Perguntou divertida, calando toda a incerteza que preenchia sua mente.

-_ Fui buscar alguns remédios para Kaede no acampamento indígena... aproveitei para visitar a família que me criou por lá. – _Respondeu calmamente, sorrindo suavemente.

_- Estão todos bem?_

_- Ah sim... apenas desolados com toda a destruição e com tantas mortes acontecendo. – _Suspirou profundamente, subiu as pequenas escadas para a varanda do _Salom _e, sem olhar para a pequena figura de Rin, continuou. – _Mas eles superam... Vou cuidar de Kaede e mais tarde nos falamos, okay?_

_- Claro _Pepper. – Ouviu a porta se abrindo e, olhando rapidamente para trás, percebeu a silhueta de Sangô cruzando com a porta. – _Meu irmão esta fixado em você..._

A voz dela saiu mais divertida que anteriormente, tirando uma risada divertida do porte sempre sério da dançarina.

Voltou seu olhar para o céu estrelado.

Como poderiam achá-las pessoas baixas? Não via suas colegas, sua família, da forma que todo o resto do mundo via. Eram felizes, se divertiam, eram unidas e, se para sobreviver, tinham que dormir com algum homem pelas noites que se seguiam se tornavam tão sujas... era um pecado tão grande? E, elas não trabalhariam com isso se esses mesmos homens não a pagassem, não caíssem aos seus pés apaixonados e cheios de luxuria. Com sentimentos que as donas-de-casa nunca entenderiam. Foi quando olhou para frente e encontrou aqueles olhos dourados novamente. E sem sentir-se inferior, o encarou de forma séria e orgulhosa.

_- Com a sua licença, tenho que voltar ao meu trabalho sujo. – _Ela falou seca.

Pulou do parapeito e caminhou calma para dentro do _Salom._ Não percebeu o sorriso divertido nos lábios dele.

Ela parecia interessante.

* * *

**Capitulo até que compridinho, né? Ao menos pros padrões dessa fic. xD**

**Bom... eu tava refletindo agora (já que terminei A Melhor Forma), eu fiz duas Rins totalmente diferentes, mas muito parecidas. Na **_**A Melhor Forma**_** ela era toda pura, ia se tornar freira e aqui ela é uma pessoa totalmente impura, aversa a religião e que ainda dorme com vários homens diferentes. Mas bah... eu gosto dessas duas versões dela.**

**E nesse capitulo eu quis mostrar o quanto ela é frágil ao se tratar de criticas, que ela não é forte como Sangô... e a Kagome nem apareceu nesse capitulo, mas tudo bem, ela aparece mais tarde. xD**

**Booooom... até o próximo capitulo galeeera!**

**Beijos!**

_*A primeira faculdade para civis que lecionavam cursos técnicos foi a _Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, _fundada em 1824._


	6. A few drinks

**Baby, keep the tip**

_By: Cupcake \o/

* * *

_

Capitulo 5 – A few drinks.

* * *

Dias se arrastaram.

O _Salom _continuava com suas atividades enquanto Kaede se recuperava rapidamente. O controle saiu das mãos de _Pepper_, mesmo sob protestos, e voltou para os longos e finos dedos de _Absinth._ Porém logo Kaede estaria comandando tudo novamente, o que trazia alivio para todos os que trabalhavam ali. No entanto, naquele sábado, um trio muito peculiar não se encontrava nas tarefas de arrumação e muito menos na "escala" das dançarinas naquele dia.

Folga.

Finalmente, podiam aproveitar um dia sem ter que agüentar seus pés latejando de dor por causa das danças incessantes, ou sentir o estomago protestar contra um novo drink e, por ultimo e mais importante, não teriam aqueles braços sujos sobre sua pela bronzeada. Sorriam felizes. O vestido esverdeado e o rosa desbotado não tocavam o chão, sentavam-se no parapeito da varanda, enquanto a moça do vestido vinho sentava-se em uma poltrona em frente ao parapeito, pensavam. Refletiam sobre todos os sentimentos que _Marguerita_ havia exposto semanas atrás, aquela baixa auto-estima, aquele sentimento de inferioridade. E não falavam, nada parecia ser necessário ou bom o bastante para se dizer, porém continuavam com o sorriso nos lábios.

Uma fina brisa passou.

Mas era como se o barulho da cidade, as conversas ou o simples bailar do vento não tivessem efeito sobre a cena. Porém o triste devaneio não duraria para sempre. Sangô levantou-se energicamente da cadeira e encontrou o olhar surpreso das duas.

_- Podemos ficar aqui, sentadas, nos sentindo lixo... ou podemos simplesmente tirar isso de nossas cabeças. – _O tom dela era animado e cheio de uma raiva encoberta.

_- Tem razão... não podemos ficar em pensamentos tenebrosos por pessoas que nem conhecemos... – _Kagome se juntou a amiga, de pé e encarando a terceira moça ainda sentada.

_- Mas é tão difícil... - _ Rin suspirou. –_ Saber que até meu irmão pensa assim..._

_- Ele esta sendo um tolo por achar isso e você também. – _Sangô prosseguiu. – _Fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer, não é errado. Temos nosso dinheiro no fim do mês, trabalhamos duro como qualquer outra pessoa. E se fosse um trabalho degradante, por que tantas pessoas continuam a vir?_

_- Não tem como discutir contigo... – _O tom de Rin se tornou mais animado. – _Vamos jogar pôker!_

Entraram para o Salom despreocupadamente. Sentaram-se na mesma mesa obscura que o estranho grupo acomodou-se dias antes. Já era fim de tarde e o local já estava arrumado, apenas as dançarinas que terminavam de se aprontar no andar superior. Chamaram um dos músicos, que minutos depois trouxe uma caixa de metal, contendo o baralho e as fichas. Logo pediam bebidas, apostavam e riam, entendiam o por que aquele lugar era tão bom de se passar a noite, isso por que a música nem havia começado.

Era viciante.

No presente momento se arrependiam de não terem nascido homens para aproveitar todo aquela situação, aquela facilidade. O fato de não serem julgadas por dormir com mulheres diferentes quase todas as noites, afinal, tinham que usar dinheiro para outras coisas também. Rapidamente o lugar encheu dos mais diferentes e exóticos homens, aquele calor já conhecido. Podia ser o caminho mais fácil, o mundo das danças, mas era o caminho mais divertido... duvido que baratas tivessem tantas coisas a agradecer na vida como aquelas três. Baixas? Elas riam diante do comentário, talvez as muitas doses começavam a fazer efeito.

Alguém se aproximou.

Estendendo um copo para Miss _Baileys _ em troca de uma dança. Sabia que não deveria se envolver com os rapazes fora do trabalho, mas era como se o ambiente a convidasse para aquilo, bebeu o liquido enquanto mostrava para as mulheres a sua frente um _Royal Straight Flush(*)_, diante aos olhares surpresos, ela sorriu e se levantou.

_- Miss _Baileys _com esse ar inocente só faz a gente perder... – _Sangô reclamou, pedindo em seguida mais uma dose de vodka.

_- Ela deve esconder cartas por debaixo do vestido... maldita. – _Rin praguejava extremamente irritada.

Porém, como havia se tornado freqüente, o ar pareceu sumir dos pulmões dos convivas quando a porta do _Salom_ foi bruscamente aberta, tendo como os "agressores" o misterioso bando. Encontraram sua costumeira mesa já na posse das duas belíssimas dançarinas, tendo que se contentar com uma mais iluminada e no meio do salão. Rin seguia os movimentos do youkai divertida, pois mesmo ele mantendo-se impassível, podia notar um brilho frustrado no olhar dele.

Encontraram-se.

Ela mantinha um olhar atrevido e superior, enquanto o olhar dele faiscava, sabendo que pegando aquela mesa era uma visível afronta contra ele. Ela sorriu de canto e voltou a se concentrar no jogo, desceu suas cartas e ganhou com _Straight_, mesmo ele sendo uma jogada mais fraca.

_- Acho que não tem sorte no jogo, San... _Pepper. – Rin comentou com um fino sorriso, arrumando o nome dela.

Ninguém deveria ter conhecimento dos nomes verdadeiros, essa era a maior diversão ali. Era um mundo de fantasia, onde você poderia ser o que quisesse, ter um nome diferente a cada noite, assim como as fantasias.

_- Deve ter mais sorte no amor._ – Um sussurro quebrou o semblante irritado de Sangô.

Riu.

Sentiu os braços de Miroku sobre seus ombros tensos, encarou os olhos azuis do jovem e, estranhamente, rosnou.

_- Você esta errado... __garoto.__ – _Ela falou de desvencilhando dos braços dele. – _Amor não existe... muito menos aqui dentro. A não ser que seja uma fantasia._

O moreno ficou desconcertado.

_- Não vai me pagar uma bebida? – _Ela prosseguiu, mais calma.

E enquanto ele corria para pagar a dose de vodka, Rin passou a rir.

_- Apenas não seja muito dura, _Pepper.

Se levantou assim que o irmão se sentou.

Perambulou.

Não tinha o que fazer agora que estava sozinha. Talvez fumar fosse uma boa solução. Saiu daquele mundo de tentações e se sentou em seu costumeiro parapeito, retirou um cigarro e uma caixinha de fósforo de sua manga. O acendeu sem pressa, passou longos segundos sentindo-se acalmar, porém a porta se abrindo rudemente chamou-lhe a atenção.

_- _Marguerita! _Sei que é seu dia de folga, mas temo que precisaremos do seu serviço hoje. – _Uma jovem de longos cabelos avermelhados falava nervosamente.

Pulou do parapeito.

Sorriu.

O que seria agora?

_- Estão te esperando no seu quarto._

Plural? Talvez _Absinth _precisasse discutir algumas coisas com ela junto com alguma outra dançarina. Subiu despreocupadamente, não notando que a dançarina estava próxima ao bar, bebendo com um jovem qualquer. E surpreendeu-se ao abrir a porta.

Aqueles olhos âmbar.

Ele nem ao menos lhe pagaria alguma bebida?

* * *

**E a Jubs ataca novamente! Mesmo só tendo recebido uma review... /enxuga as lágrimas/ E obrigada Pammy por continuar a ler *-***

**Já respondendo a sua review, eu digo que sim, ele vai pegar ela... próximo capitulo...**

**E devo avisar a ****todos**** que lêem e, provavelmente, não comentam que talvez no próximo capitulo tenha hentai... mas eu ainda to me decidindo... nunca escrevi um, porém eu gostaria de tentar. xD**

**Ah... e peço desculpas pelos capitulos curtos, mas é que essa fic parece ser mais rápida que as outras, não sei explicar _  
**

**Capitulo pequeno mas necessário, afinal, precisava ligar o sentimento de inferioridade dela com o que vai acontecer agora, mostrar o por que a Rin é foda. xD**

**Beijos!**


	7. The Sweet Wild Ride

**Baby, keep the tip**

_By: Cupcake \o/

* * *

_

Capitulo 6: The Sweet Wild Ride.

* * *

Não, não pagaria.

Ela o olhou cuidadosamente, analisando e tentando entender o que diabos ele fazia ali. Afinal, não era ela suja? Seu olhar era extremamente critico e afiado, o dele era de puro desafio. Sentava-se no parapeito da janela e não se levantou quando ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Notou que ela, lentamente, cruzava os braços em frente ao busto. O olhar dela novamente mudou, orgulhoso, se lembrando da ofensa passada. Pois bem, se ela era uma barata, ele veio pisar sobre seu nojento corpo?(*)

Quem falaria primeiro?

Quem perderia?

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, então era um desafio? Se levantou, calmamente, como se tirasse uma de suas armas contra aquele ágil oponente. Ela riu pelo canto dos lábios, escárnio. Era uma formidável oponente que já havia sacado sua arma a momentos antes. Mais rápida que ele, mais ousada que ele. Baratas sobreviviam a quase tudo, talvez por que enfrentassem, mesmo com seu tamanho risível. Ela deu um passo em direção a ele... nos tiroteios não era o contrario?

Era um tango.

Eles mantinham a distancia, olhos presos e passos, formando um circulo. Mas à medida que Sesshoumaru dava seus passos, ele tentava diminuir a distancia sem ela perceber. Era inebriante, como as famosas cenas de tiroteios, porém mais _calientes_, dotadas de uma sensualidade própria.. Eles mantinham-se firmes em seus olhares frios, analíticos, sem se desviar pela música e risadas, ou pela má iluminação do quarto. Até que estava a milímetros de distancia.

Sentiram o choque.

De toda aquela vontade reprimida por mascaras, pela atração que negam ter. Mas estavam ali e agora, sem barreiras, a não ser a maior barreira de todas. Seu orgulho.

Cego e devastador.

Pararam. E, frente a frente, ela não conseguiu impedir devaneios sobre os enigmáticos olhos âmbar dele, enquanto ele não conseguia deixar de ficar embriagado com o doce cheiro dela. Mesmo entre toda aquela areia, bebidas e estranhas músicas, eles estavam ali. Ela não deixou de alargar seu sorriso.

_- Estou curiosa. – _Sua voz era próxima a um sussurro. _– Sou baixa, com um emprego digno de comentários, mas o que faz aqui?_

_- O mesmo que você. – _Ele seguia os passos dela, dos pequenos sussurros.

Não perderam.

Falaram, mas era como se o estranho silêncio nunca tivesse sido rompido. E ele tranquilamente acabou com aquela distancia a tomando pela cintura e juntando seus lábios aos dela. Ela, surpresa, demorou um pouco para assimilar o que estava acontecendo, porém logo estava o enlaçando o pescoço, entreabrindo os lábios, mas não fechando os olhos. Porém ambos desistiram ao mesmo tempo, cansados do jogo naquele momento. Ele pressionou seu corpo fortemente contra o dela, e a puxou para a cama.

Quente.

Se ela tivesse imaginado como seria transar com aquele youkai, esperaria tudo, menos a sutileza dele ao tirar seu vestido esverdeado. E ele foi surpreendido pela suave pela dela, quente, teria ele imaginado algo já usado e antigo? A pele dela se tornava cada vez mais vermelhas pelas mãos dele. Tomados pela loucura, pelo desejo, pela luxuria, seus lábios se distanciaram. Mas aquelas divagações eram desnecessárias, ele estava ocupado demais se embriagando com o maravilhoso cheiro dela, e ela com os toques exaltados dele.

Não pensavam.

Apenas continuavam naquele doce e inebriante conhecimento. Ele mordia o pescoço dela enquanto terminava de deslizar o vestido dela para o chão. Enquanto ela tentava tirar a camisa dele, arrancando alguns botões no caminho. Quem diria que atrás daqueles olhos frios se escondia um homem apaixonado? Não por ela, mas pelo prazer da vida carnal. E que, atrás do papel de prostituta, ele encontraria a pele mais macia que já sentiu em sua vida? Tantas coisas a se pensar e ela apenas conseguia sentir os lábios dele em seus seios e ele apenas sentia as longas unhas dela o arranhando e marcando suas costas.

Perderam-se.

Tecidos já não distanciavam o calor do corpo de ambos, eles jaziam no frio chão, deixando a cama livre para aquele estranho "casal". As frias noites pareciam escaldantes, mas talvez fosse apenas a mente vazia de ambos.

* * *

Ela acordou.

Entre os braços dele, e flashes da noite passava atravessavam a sua mente. Fora, de longe, o seu melhor amante, conseguindo a perfeita combinação entre o suave e o selvagem e, mesmo assim, não conseguia se esquecer das ofensas. Das duras e poucas palavras que a marcaram, que a encheram de duvida. E ali estava ele, sereno, com aquele ser baixo próximo a ele. Como conseguia? Como podia fazer aquilo?

Se mexeu.

E ela se afastou um pouco, percebendo que ele acordava. E novamente a onda de raiva voltou ao seu coração. Seus olhos faiscavam ao entrar em contato com as orbes douradas dele, confusas. Sentou-se, com o lençol contra seu corpo, tentando esconder algo sem motivos, ele se ajeitou desconfortavelmente na cama.

_- Você sempre acorda cedo assim?_ – A voz dele saiu naquele lindo tom sonolento, mas nada abalou.

_- Não, por que em primeiro lugar eu não durmo com os homens. – _Ela se levantou da cama, pegando o vestido no chão. – _Principalmente com aqueles que me acham asquerosa e o único motivo pra dormir comigo é para jogar na minha cara, antes e depois, o quão baixa sou._

Ela entrou no banheiro batendo a porta rudemente.

Seguida por ele.

Mas enquanto ela observava seu colo e seu pescoço marcados no espelho, ele apenas vestia a calça. Enquanto jogava o vestido sobre seu corpo, ele abriu a porta nervosamente.

_- Prostituição é uma coisa baixa. – _Ele falou calmamente, recebendo um olhar mais irritado que minutos antes.

_- Já te agradeci por apontar coisas tão obvias e tão lisonjeiras? – _A voz dela saiu irônica. – _Alias, já que pensa tudo isso de mim, por que se tornou baixo o bastante para pagar? Afinal, você poderia ter qualquer mulher no universo com esse seu jeito de ser._

Ela saiu do banheiro, batendo seu ombro contra o corpo dele, o empurrando. Sentou na cama e terminou de se vestir, sabia que ele estava parado a sua frente, a observando, mas fingia que sua bota era muito mais importante.

_- É assim que trata a sua clientela?_

_- Claro. Mas apenas os que me tratam mal. –_ A voz dela era tão rude, em nada parecia com aqueles doces gemidos da noite passada. – _Esta se esquivando da minha pergunta?_

_- Não, apenas queria entender certas coisas. – _Se encostou no batente da porta e cruzou os braços.

_- Somos dois e, felizmente, eu não presto contas a você. Se quer saber o por que me tornei baixa ou qualquer coisa assim, note o sucesso do meu irmão. Já te disse uma vez, não me importo em me tornar uma barata para ver a felicidade de Miroku. Você nunca vai entender isso por que não se sacrificaria por alguém que ama mais do que a própria vida ou honra._

Era como um tapa na cara.

Todas aquelas palavras.

_- Seu irmão não veio para trabalhar como engenheiro nas construções das minas, ele veio para destruí-las. – _Sua voz era calma, como se medisse para não assustá-la tanto. _– Ele se formou, mas não é o que ele quer, se não trabalhasse tanto assim, você saberia._

_- Então você esta me dizendo que é minha culpa ele se tornar um fora-da-lei? – _Ela riu sarcástica. _– Muito obrigada por jogar em mim a culpa do caráter de meu irmão. Só esta aqui para me jogar no fundo do poço? Por que se for, já conseguiu. Agora poderia ir embora?_

_- Rin..._

_- Não ouse me chamar de Rin, pra você é qualquer coisa, menos o meu nome._

_- Eu realmente não sei o por que vim... _

Agora... por que ele estava se sentindo tão mal perto dela? Tão sufocado ao vê-la tão irritada? Ela se levantou e pegou a camisa e botas dele do chão, ele logo viu todas essas peças sendo jogadas contra ele.

_- Então não terá problema em ir embora._

Com ele ainda confuso, ela o empurrou e fechou a porta. Já tinha com o que se irritar, não tinha que aturar mais um cara estranho em sua vida. Tocou seus lábios inconscientemente, era doce... e ainda assim, uma total loucura.

Era melhor tomar um banho.

* * *

**Finalmente capitulo novo! Não consegui fazer um hentai, até por que não tenho muita experiência, mas consegui fazer alguma coisa \o/**

**Desculpa a demora, eu tava com bloqueio, to fazendo prova todo dia e, supresaaa, passei na minha prova pratica de direção! Cuidado São Paulo, a Jú ta dirigindo! E agora to escrevendo duas oneshots, uma pra Pammy de aniversário e uma pra duas amigas que não via a meses... mas ainda não comecei u_u**

**Vou tentar não demorar muito, okay? Mesmo com poucas reviews e com poucas leitoras, eu adoro escrever essa fic, valeu todo mundo que lêem!**

**Beijooos!**


	8. Trouble

**Baby, keep the tip**

_By: Cupcake \o/

* * *

_

Capitulo 7 – Trouble.

* * *

_- É revoltante!_ – A voz exasperada de Rin ecoava pelas paredes da única butique feminina.

_- Rin, querida, respire profundamente e pense... não é tão ruim assim._

A morena abriu a cortinha vermelha e saiu com um corpete cinza escuro, juntamente com um conjunto, da mesma tonalidade, de lingerie. Ainda estava juntando dinheiro para mandar a ele, mas decidiu usá-lo para melhorar seu armário, assim como Sangô e Kagome.

Suspirou.

_- E eu ainda dormi com ele! – _Fechou a cortina novamente, o rosto vermelho de irritação.

Bufou irritada ao vestir uma saia verde opaca. Quem acredita que se acalmar fazendo compras é apenas uma coisa da atualidade esta redondamente enganado.

Não falou mais.

Saiu da butique com inúmeras sacolas, assim como Sangô e Kagome, sentiam-se como da alta roda novamente, e cada uma com roupas variando suas cores favoritas: verde, vermelho e rosa. Cada uma imersa em seus pensamentos, suas lembranças. Na mente de Sangô aparecia a imagem da pequena brincadeira de gato e rato entre ela e Miroku, já na de Kagome aparecia à deprimente vida e o estranho sentimento que parecia crescer entre ela e Inuyasha. Enquanto Rin permanecia infeliz.

Irritada.

Descrente em si mesma, em seu trabalho, no mundo e tudo por causa de simples palavras, por causa de um olhar acusador. Não podia admitir que todas as suas convicções estavam abaladas por um ser patético como ele.

Precisava fugir.

Deixou suas sacolas no _Salom_, juntamente com Kagome e Sangô. E permitiu que seus pés a guiassem e que sua mente parasse de trabalhar tão febrilmente, que esquecesse de tudo. Próximo a reserva, existia um tipo de Oasis em meio ao deserto das boas decisões (sarcasmo?). De fato: existia uma folhagem selvagem, grama fresca e um pequeno lago em meio ao calor destrutivo da cidade e foi para lá que seus pés a levaram. Jogou os sapatos em um canto e se sentou a margem.

Sentiu a água.

Sobre seus pés, envolvendo parte de sua perna e deixando úmida a barra de seu vestido. Fria e, ao mesmo tempo, tão quente. Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar na imagem turva de seu irmão, ele já a achava baixa, agora mentia? Quem era ele?

_- Ele é um bom rapaz, sabe? _– Ouviu uma voz estranha e, ao levantar seus olhos, viu um Sesshoumaru mais novo, com uma expressão mais suave... agora entendia a fascinação de Kagome.

_- Duvido muito disso... – _Respondeu em um sussurro.

_- Ele não queria esse trabalho. _– Inuyasha prosseguiu e se sentou ao lado dela. – _Mas foi necessário. Miroku estava louco para vê-la, porém tinha contraído dividas e mais dividas por causa de jogo e tudo o mais... Sesshoumaru prometeu ajudá-lo, mas tinha que receber algo em troca._

Não conseguiu reprimir o pensamento de que a troca seria a vida e os valores dele. Mas um claro entendimento se formou em sua mente.

_- É assim que ele montou o bando dele... _– Sussurrou, acreditando que verbalizar ajudaria em sua total compreensão.

_- Em parte... – _Inuyasha sorriu. – _Ele apenas ajuda aqueles mais inteligentes e, de certa forma, bons. Se esses homens lhe serão fieis, ele não sabe, mas em sua maioria acabam por ser. Sesshoumaru é contra a escravidão, a mineração devastadora e a 'caça' aos índios, os que o seguem também. Assim como é contra a economia ter chego a um ponto em que as mulheres precisam se prostituir para ajudar a renda familiar._

_Não posso falar que discordo... ao longo da nossa viagem todas as prostitutas que encontramos eram seres fracos, sem escolha, de certa forma manipuladas, mas não aqui... Não é a toa que estamos nos demorando, aqui é tudo diferente... homens bons, reservas indígenas... mulheres fortes._

Ambos sorriram.

_- O que eu quero dizer é que – _Respirou profundamente. – _Miroku ainda é Miroku, mas que encontrou uma ideologia e modo de vida não tão ruins... encontrou algo pelo que lutar._

Ficou sem palavras.

Quem diria que aquele homem tão agressivo e doce, ao mesmo tempo, era, de fato, bom. E que o irmão dele iria lhe dar as respostas tão necessárias para perguntas ainda não formuladas.

_- Por que me contou tudo isso? _– Afinal, nada era dado assim de graça... teria ele um propósito ali?

_- Acho que você merecia ao menos saber._

O curto sorriso sincero dele acabou com sua desconfiança inicial. Jogou seus braços envolta do pescoço dele e o beijou na face. Se aproximou dele e sussurrou.

_- Fuja com ela._

Se afastou sorrindo ao notar o brilho assustado no olhar dele.

_- Ela precisa de uma aventura saudável... e você também. Fuja com ela. – _Rin piscou levemente. Como conseguia notar tão claramente os sentimento de ambos?

_- Inuyasha. _– Aquele timbre já conhecido fez Rin se afastar rapidamente e adquirir uma postura já defensiva.

Sabia que se levantasse seus olhos iria encontrar o duro olhar dele e aquilo era a última coisa que queria fazer. Pois, mesmo sabendo dos motivos dele, ainda doía muito ser a barata suja... E, entre seus devaneios, conseguiu notar que já não sentia mais a presença quente de Inuyasha.

Apenas o vazio.

Ouviu os passos rápidos se afastando, depois apenas a brisa nas árvores. Seria seguro olhar para cima? Arriscou e encontrou as orbes âmbares calmas. Não conseguia entender o por que ele finalmente a olhava como uma igual e se perdeu novamente. Nos cursos minutos, nos longos segundos. Mas sentiu seu corpo fervilhar com uma nova raiva dilacerante. Se levantou lentamente após recolocar os sapatos e ajeitar suas roupas. Não o olhou mais, tinha medo que sua raiva voltasse a tomar conta de seu pequeno corpo.

_- Vou me retirar. Não pretendo manchar este lugar com minha índole asquerosa. _– Voltou-se para partir, dando as costas para ele.

Algo a segurou.

E eram dedos longos e frios, conhecidos pelo calor incessante de alguma noite da semana passada. Não sabia quando ele havia se aproximado... tanto que sentia sua respiração em sua nuca, arrepiando todos os pêlos de seu corpo.

Se virou lentamente.

Tentou manter seu olhar impassível como o dele, mas não conseguia e o castanho de seus olhos impregnava-se e misturava-se com a crescente raiva. Soltou seu braço dos dedos dele de uma forma quase bruta.

_- Se quiser deixar, novamente, claro a sua visão da minha pessoa, recomendo fortemente que não o faça. Os seus belos adjetivos já entraram em minha mente e não me importo em quem o senhor foi ou é, pois nada mudaria a visão que o senhor me causou. –_Sua voz era ríspida e, voltando-se para o caminho e se afastando, prosseguiu. – _Esta barata tem muito com o que se preocupar além dos elogios traçados pelo senhor._

Ele não a impediu.

Não podia imaginar o estrago que havia feito na mente daquela pequena mulher. Ele tinha sua visão do mundo muito deturpada, tinha suas crenças, mas nada justificaria o que fez com ela... seria ele realmente ruim? Ou apenas o foi pela forte atração que sentia por ela... por uma _prostituta_, e tentava negar a si mesmo? Precisava fugir daquela cidade o quanto antes, assim se afastaria com aqueles sentimentos ainda adormecidos.

* * *

Mas, quando a noite cai, os problemas tendem a desaparecer. Apenas quando a luz se apaga os pesadelos são enfrentados, quando não se opta simplesmente pela fuga. E aquela noite não era diferente do padrão. Músicas, bebidas, jogos e belíssimas mulheres dançando. Mas, em um canto sombrio, vestindo aquele velho vestido esverdeado, uma jovem pensava. _Marguerita_ não conseguia esquecer tudo aquilo, todo aquele maldito problema por palavras, por promessas. Por que Miroku não deixou-a ajudar? Era ela tão repugnante ao ponto do irmão preferir bandidos à ajuda dela?

Foi puxada para a realidade.

Por mãos pequenas e sedosas, conhecidas. E novamente traçaram o famoso caminho até a varanda da frente, ao sentar no parapeito, suspirou profundamente inúmeras vezes. Era tão mais fácil continuar na ignorância e não encarar aquilo que parava sob seus olhos.

_- Você fica falando de ter dormido com ele, aparenta odiar esse fato então, pelo amor de Deus, conta logo como foi. _– A voz de Kagome não conseguia conter a curiosidade.

_- Esse é o problema... foi perfeito._

E contou.

Tudo.

Todas as pequenas e grandes sensações que seu corpo experimentou, todos os pensamentos em sua mente e, infelizmente, a forte impressão que ele deixou marcado em todo o seu ser. Tudo isso ainda foi alimentado pela confissão de Inuyasha... e não tinha como negar.

Não mais.

* * *

**AEEE! Finalmente acabei esse capitulo! Tava totalmente sem inspiração pra essa fic (acho que as desilusões me ajudaram)... mas essa semana eu recebi aquela luz maravilhosa e voltei.**

**Não sei se ficou diferente dos outros capítulos e, sinceramente, não me importo... AAAAh! Tenho recebido reviews falando de erros de português e, de novo, não me importo. Não sou perfeita, nem minha escrita é... não vou colocar todos os acentos, não vou escrever certinho todas as palavras... se estiver errado é culpa do Word e da sua auto-correção, okay? xD**

**Enfim, não desisti, ta ai o cap. E boa semana pra vocês!**

**Beijooos!**


End file.
